someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The man with blond hair
(keep in mind the things labled with "--" is a journal entry) It all started when I was just a fledgling returning to my hometown. A mad man, who was once apart of an organization with me, ran through with a flamethrower; burning the whole place to the ground. I tried to save my mother while one of my neighbors went to try and save someone else. Realizing that my mother was a lost cause, while also sustaining serious burns on my face, I came out of my burning house to see him. He was standing there with a blank expression, not even fazed by the actions he committed that day. He ripped the S insignia off his uniform and walked away. From there on I vowed to chase him to the ends of the earth. I didn't know how right I was that day. I spent several months in a hospital getting my burns treated. After recovering, I returned to the organization and got my new mission. I was assigned to the terrorist urban research Katabothron squad. My mission on the other hand was to investigate some intel on a man with blond hair, who had defected from the organization some months ago. This seemed familiar but I just couldn’t quite place where I knew this. So after getting a bulletproof mask to cover my burns and getting a squad of solders, we headed to the town I needed to investigate. --It has been a few days and the flight has finally landed in America. We boarded a local bus so as not to raise suspicion, just in case if the lead was true. From there we headed to West Virginia. --The day is October third. I have just arrived at a very grim, misty looking town. The town’s welcome sign was so rusted that I couldn't even read it. But from my sources within the organization, the blond-haired man has been sighted in this town. According to local rumors, the town has been abandoned for some time now but never the less we had to proceed. --It’s been several hours after we entered the town and the team has split up to search the town. And just like an old horror movie, one by one my team fell by his hand. It was he, the blond-haired man who we have been searching for. He seemed to be very skilled at killing. He was so skilled that he was able take down my well-trained soldiers with just a simple plank of wood. --A day has almost past since I last saw that him. In the back of my mind I have some kind of weird, primal fear taking over me. I had finally caught a glimpse of the man that I have been chasing down for so long. I’ve realized who he truly was, it was him, it was the man who burned down my home town. While I was pondering this in my mind he, of all people, appeared out of the thick mist like a ghost. Unfortunately at the time, a gate separated us. He just stopped, looked at me, smiled and walked by like I wasn't even there. Enraged at this, I desperately tried to get past the gate. Realizing that I had to find a way around to get to him, I moved on. After a few hours had past since I last saw the man, I was in need of a woman’s touch. So First Lieutenant Heather Lockheart and I found us a room. Well after the festivities had started, I heard someone come into the room. I knew it couldn’t be one of my men since they knew the rule about the rubber band on the door. But what I did see was a shadowy figure run into the closet; stupidly forgetting to turn his flashlight off. While inside the closet he shot at my head a couple times, but thanks to his actions in my hometown, I wear a bullet proof mask at all times. Unfortunately one of the bullets bounced off my mask and hit Heather. So I just left the culprit to his fear, vowing next time I would get him for all his actions. After burying Heather and taking her organization dog tags as a memento, I gritted my teeth and was determined to get back to the mission at hand. --It is now night and I have found something on the roof of the building I was searching. On a dead man’s body, a man who I faintly remember from my past, had a giant sword with him. It’s very heavy and unwieldy but I feel as though there was a reason why I was the one to find this weapon. When I turned around to head back down I saw him, that blond bastard, who I think his name is James. I took a swing at him, successfully knocking him off the roof. I rushed down to the bottom of the building to make sure he was dead but the body was gone. I still can’t believe it; I have to start the search all over again but alone. Alone because a lot of my squad had been killed by his hand and reinforcements won’t be coming for another day or so. --It has been a couple hours and I have found a strange place. It seems to be a stairwell but its been absolutely flooded by water. I know that I have some scuba gear in another room, since my team originally planned on investigating the lake nearby, but I will have to leave the room to get it. I went outside and came back to that stairwell only to find the body of my First Lieutenant moving around. Fearing that she had became apart of the undead, thanks to the worldwide shortage of holy water, I decided to kill her to make sure she was truly dead. A few seconds later that man walked in, right in the middle of me trying to lay my dear Lockheart to rest. He again started shooting at me. I know the giant sword I have in my possession would be strong enough to kill him I just needed to land a solid blow on him. But alas I failed so I put the scuba gear on and descended into the water filled stairwell. By opening the door it allowed the water to come pouring out, it seems like the man was not going to follow me this time. --A few days have passed since I last saw the man with blond hair. I am currently sitting in a hallway with an elevator at one end. Unfortunately this giant sword is the only chance I have at killing him so I can’t leave it behind. On top of that, it is really draining of energy but I feel as though my strength and endurance are getting better. I can barely feel the weight of the giant sword anymore. As I was sitting there the man came waltzing in with some woman. I chased both of them to the other end of the hall. I managed to kill his woman because this was the only payback I could give him. After few more hours have passed I came across an odd fellow. He for some reason has a hatred for the man with blond hair like I do and is wearing the same mask. We both heard some footsteps in the hall next to us so we rushed over, him with his spear and me with my sword. While we were making are way to the other hallway, the man with the spear stating something along the lines of, "It’s because of him and his organization that made me fail to realize my dreams not Shera." I just shrugged it off and went after the man with the blond hair. Unfortunately when we reached the next hallway there was no one to be seen except us two. --I have tried to ask my new friend why he was carrying a large spear and what his story with the man with blond hair was but all he responded was, "I see that you have S on your uniform. Unfortunately that means you are apart of the organization I hate, but you and I have a common target so we must work together. Don't worry I will reveal everything to you in due time but for now lets just focus on the task at hand." --It has been exactly one day since we last saw him. We have come upon two doors, one that is horribly rusted and the other looks as if it had been freshly stained with blood. We tried to open the doors but instead managed to pull the doorknobs off. We both knew in the back of our minds that he would come through this place so we decided stay and come up with a plan. A plan, which will force the man with the blond hair to stay in the room and face his fate. --A few hours have past and the plan is complete. We took a mannequin, dressed it up like his old companion, the one that I killed in the hallway, and put a voice box in it. Now all we have to do is wait for him to appear. Not even a minute after we had finished setting up, he walked in, so we commenced our plan. My friend and I then proceeded to "kill" the lifeless mannequin. The plan worked out exactly as we had planned but something strange happened to the man with blond hair. He just stood there, mumbling softly to himself, "I thought I needed you to punish me for my sins but I can you are not strong enough." The man looked up at us with a grin plastered on his face and pulled out a giant sword where he then proceeded to attack us both. My friend and I believed that if we did not fake our deaths now he would truly kill us. Thus we would lose our chance for revenge. So we “killed” ourselves or to be more specific, stabbed ourselves through our skulls. I can’t remember as to what happened after that but I do remember my friend saying he was going back to where his dreams were crushed and that I should take the next train to an enclosed multi-city named M. After leaving the small town and headed back home, I decided to quit the organization; knowing full well they were starting to work against me. I then proceeded to get a facial reconstruction to mirror my face in a picture of me, my old girlfriend and the man with blond hair were in. After I had recovered from the surgery I looked into the city named M. It turns out that the city is completely owned by the organization that I used to work for, and there is a major resistance working against them. I since then raised up enough money so I could board the train that leads to the city. While I was waiting for the train to stop at its destination I had an interesting conversation with a giant black male who had a gun on his arm and his three friends. One of them was fat with a yellow shirt, another was female and one was sort of scrawny looking but some how tough none-the-less. They eventually asked me to join their resistance movement called Avalanche and then proceeded to ask me my name. Which striked me as odd since I could not remember what my name was at all. So I gave myself a new name, Cloud Strife. I made it clear to the man with the gun on his arm that I’m only in his resistance movement to hunt down the man with blond hair named... Sephiroth! Category:Fixed Category:Journal Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas